Star Wars: The New Republic
by Komuso
Summary: Rochana, a girl from the planet Kiss, has a new life when she joins the New Republic. Got most of the info. on Wookiepedia so don't... think I'm wrong?
1. Life is BitterSweet

_Emperor Palpatine is dead, Luke has made a Jedi Academy for young Jedi Knights. On planet Kiss (yes that was a planet) a baby was born. _

"What is it? Is it alive? Please tell me it is alright!" a mother gasped."SHE is doing fine. She is beautiful; taking after her mother," her husband assured her.

"Darling, I-I'm not going to make it... make sure she is safe. You can marry someone else if you want..."

"NO. You stay here with me. I don't want to cherish this child without you! I will never marry anyone else because you will be here!"

"I'm sorry... (gasp)... cherish her... for me... make her safe... healthy... alive... I love you..." the husband's wife looked away and her breathing stopped.

The baby started crying. The husband vowed to always protect the child and never to re-marry.

**15 years later...**

"Dad! It's okay! I don't think a paper cut is going to kill me!" a girl with silky, long, green hair and dark purple eyes insisted. "No, put a bandage on it!" her father told her.

The girl was named Rochana Adi. Her father was Cion Adi. "If you don't put one on, I'll do it for you!" Cion warned. Rochana rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll put one on! Do I need adult supervision to do that, too?"Rochana asked. "No. I'm not that protective!" Cion laughed as he walked away.

When she couldn't see him any longer, she held out her hand and the bandages came to her. _The one secret you will never know._She smiled and wrapped her finger up. She brushed her green hair and went into the public. She looked at the news stand and longed for a bit of information about the outside worlds. Cion told her the outside worlds were dangerous and if she knew about them bad things could happen. He wouldn't even let her go to school, he home schooled her. She didn't have any friends, Cion said they would tell her dangerous secrets.

She sighed. Her father was over protective, but she still loved him. It's better than a dad who doesn't care. Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash. She ran in that direction and gasped. A large ship had crashed into a building. A large woman was crying. "Ms., what's wrong? Was their something left in there that was yours?" Rochana inquired gently.

"A man... s-s-saved me. He's there!" the woman stammered. "Cion, -i-is in there!"

"Who's this idiot? He killed someone!" a chorus came from the large crowd. "Put him on trial! Put him on trial!" more people bellowed.

_My-my dad is gone... how can this be? I just saw _him... Rochana thought painfully. Her tears brimmed over. She faltered to the ground and wailed. She was overwhelmed with grief that she passed out.

**The trial...**

"Who are you?" the judge asked.

"Luke Skywalker, your honor."

"You have killed an innocent man. On purpose some think, others may disagree. You must convince not me, but Rochana Adi, the man's daughter."

"It was an accident; I was planning to go to Yavin 4, but my ship malfunctioned and crashed here."

The judge turned to face Rochana. "So, what do you call this?"

Rochana thought for a moment. What would Cion say?

"Innocent. But we will have a talk after."

**After the trial...**

"First of all, what is Yavin 4? And why were you going there? If you are a terrorist, I'd like them to be safe! Oh, tamanga juice?" Rochana offered, holding out a glass that was filled with a purplish liquid.

"No, I'm good. Okay, where to start... Yavin 4. Yavin 4 is a moon orbiting the planet Yavin that the Jedi knights and I train. I'm not a terrorist, I teach the students. But now, I'm stranded here until my ship is fixed. But I think I'll be able to fix it."

"What are Jedi?"

"Did you go to school? They teach you these things in school I would think."

"I was home schooled by my dad. He even made me bandage my paper cut!" Rochana smiled at the memory. Then frowned with the thought that said, he's never coming back.

Noticing her expression, he explained what Jedi were.

"So, they fight and train to help the galaxy? But isn't that dangerous? Couldn't they get killed?"

"Yes, but they are willing to take the risk of death to save the galaxy. The thing about Jedi is that they have the force. Very good advantage."

"What is the force?"

"It's hard to explain so... okay, get that juice over here without you picking it up with your hand."

Rochana put her hand out and the juice went into her hand.

"Was that cheating? Was I supposed to do 20 back flips and carry it with my foot?"

Luke was surprised. "No, that is what the force is. You should come with me after my ship is fixed. You will be my padawan, which is a Jedi training in order to be a Jedi Knight."

"I'll have a home, right? A family- friend thing?" Rochana asked purple eyes shining.

"You could put it that way..."

"Let's get that ship fixed!" Rochana ran outside.

**A few hours later...**

"Here's that nail you need. Be careful, it's sharp! I said be careful! What if you get scratched by it and it gets rust in your blood stream... if you have one?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "I already have goggles, gloves, and a steel plate on my chest. I don't think I'm going to get scratched! Besides, I've been through worst! I'm a Jedi Knight and I teach other students. Yes, I have a blood stream. I look a bit like you don't I?"

After a bit of tinkering, arguing, and silence, the ship was restored into it's former glory. Luke went into the pilot seat while Rochana stared out the window.

"Whoa. Those are planets right? And the stars are beautiful up here. My planet is purple?" Rochana was mystified. And she loved it. She couldn't wait to get to Yavin 4.


	2. First Time

**At the Jedi** **Academy... **

"Wow. This is beautiful! The jungles, waterfalls, animals... then a large building to center it all!" Rochana stated, dazed by the beauty.

"If you think this is good, I can't wait to see your face when you go inside!" Luke smiled.

They walk inside and Rochana almost fainted. It was huge. A large hallway lead to the dorms and a fork to leading to outside or the training center. As Rochana went into the training center, the other padawans stared. Luke looked at them and returned to what they were doing.

"So just hang out right here and I'll see you later." Luke walked out, leaving Rochana alone with strangers. She looked around awkwardly looking at people she had never known to exist. Some looked at her snickered. She shrugged it off and finally found an empty table. She sat down and saw an orb. She began to levitate it carefully, spinning it slightly. Its iridescent surface mesmerized her.

"Um, this is _my _table, if you don't mind," a voice spoke suddenly, causing her to lose focus.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'll move!" Rochana began to get up.

"No, it was a test. Some people would say, _I don't care, you weren't here!_or something like that. You can sit here, I'll just get another chair. I'm Fredan."

"Rochana. Nice to meet you." They shook hands.

"Rochana, word of advice: stay out of Damon's way. I'm honestly surprised that he hasn't gone to the dark side yet! He will seriously hurt you. And Jayati, too. Be careful about her. If you do something to her, she will seek out vengeance! Learn from the person that learned the hard way..." Fredan shuddered and went to get his chair.

Rochana took his advice and smiled. She realized she had made her first friend. She turned to the orb and levitated it again. The colors changing so suddenly attracted her. Fredan came back and they talked about how they wished they would get to go on a mission soon.

Fredan talked how he saw Master Skywalker use the force.

"It was so graceful! It was if he had done the force perfectly for his whole life! I honestly couldn't imagine him using the force badly!"

"DINNER!"

**In line...**

Rochana and her new found friend were walking to some seats with a tray of food, when Jayati tripped Fredan.

"Rochana, NO," Fredan warned. She didn't listen. She forced Jayati's tray above Jayati and dropped it on her. Jayati's blue skin looked a bit red. Jayati glared and forced Rochana's tamanga juice on her. Rochana went out of control and shoved Jayati against the wall with the force and began to choke her.

"What is going on here?" Luke inquired. Rochana loosened her grip and Jayati glared at loathingly.

"Rochana, why did you do that? That could lead you to the dark side - do you want to go there?" Luke spoke calmly.

"No, sir. But sir, Jayati tripped Fredan! And now he doesn't have anything to eat! Neither do I because the tamanga juice got all over my food..."

"Rochana, we are going to have a talk after dinner. Don't worry Fredan, I'll get something you. And Jayati, don't do that again. Understood?"

"Yes, Master Skywalker," Jayati nodded.

**Outside of the building...**

"Rochana, you have to control your temper. Hate can lead you to the dark side. My father did exactly what you did to some other people," Luke told her.

"Dump lunch on their head?" Rochana asked.

"No, the choking. I had to fight my father because he went to the dark side. I lost my arm and got this mechanical one," Luke lifted up his mechanical arm.

"I did that because my best friend was humiliated. He is my only friend I've ever had except this Duma that I took care of. I treasured him. But he died shortly after. He was very fast!" Rochana explained.

"So, do you understand what I mean?" Luke changed the subject.

"Yes, Master Skywalker. Quick question. Who was your father?"

"Anakin Skywalker or Darth Vader."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks for the talk!" Rochana ran inside.

_I have a feeling I will be spending more time out here than usual,_ Luke thought.

**Inside the training center...**

"What did he say?" Fredan asked.

"Oh, how that behavior could lead me to the dark side and stuff like that! Nothing too bad!" Rochana replied.

"Hey, green hair! That was hilarious what you did to Jayati!" a large boy laughed.

"It's Rochana and who might you be?"

"Damon! That was awesome!" Damon yelled.

"This is Damon? He seems harmless."

"Right now, sure. When he he gets angry, different story!" Fredan explained.

"You know what? Yavin 4 is way better than my planet!" Rochana stated randomly.

"What's your planet?" Fredan asked.

"Kiss."

"Weird name."

"I thought so too at first."


	3. An Unexpected Departure

**Hey, people of fanficton! If you people want to know what some people from the story look like like here are the necessities.**

Fredan: has black hair, really pale skin, and gold eyes.

Rochana: Green hair, light skin, and purple eyes.

Jayati: Blue tentacles, blue skin, and blue eyes. (This is star wars people!)

Damon: Purple hair, green skin, green eyes.

Luke: I'm kidding! If you don't know what Luke looks like, why have you made it this far?

Duma: A cheetah type animal.

**I might have a little more of these, but back to the story.**

"I can't wait to go on a mission, can't you?" Fredan asked the next day.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to. _Jayati _says she's going on her first mission today," Rochana told him, unconsciously crushing the paper she was holding.

"Rochana, um, the paper..."

"Oh!"  
"Are you jeal-"

"NO! No, I'm not _jealous _of that Miss Bald!"

"Well, her tentacles do look like hair..."

"UGH! Are you my friend are not?!"

"I _am, _but I'm just saying!"

"Whatever. Let's just focus on trying to move that pile of books from that messy stack to a neat one."

Rochana's punishment was to organize the library's book's neatly. Fredan, being the helpful person he was, offered to help. Rochana then realized something: _She has the force. Maybe this can aid her in this situation. _She looked at the books then the shelves and smiled.

**An hour later... **

"Done, Master Skywalker!" Rochana grinned. Fredan nodded.

"How?! That should've taken you more than an hour!" Luke exclaimed.

"We have done our job so can we leave now?" Fredan asked.

"You can go, Fredan. Rochana, stay here for a moment."

Luke looked at Rochana. "You both used the force, didn't you?"

"Actually, I only used the force, Fredan handed me the books!"

"How long have you used the force?"

"Ever since I was 5."

Luke stared then dismissed her.

As Rochana walked to her dorm she had flashbacks. Painful ones.

_"Dad, I'm going in the backyard! I'll be careful!" a 7 year-old Rochana called to her father. She ran outside inhaling the fresh air. She looked around at all the toys that she had. So much to do... but so little fun. She wanted a tall tree, so she could stare above the crowds. "No, it's too dangerous!" Cion had said. She stared at the toys and saw movement. It was a little Duma hiding from whatever it could be hurt from. Rochana smiled and motioned it to come to her. It came slowly, but realized she wasn't a threat. She laughed and hugged the baby Duma._

_3 months later the baby Duma wasn't a baby and probably kill you if you said it was. It was HUGE and loved Rochana. Cion knew about the Duma and wasn't thumbs up with the idea, but let her keep it anyway. One day, the Duma was acting strangely for its eye color was red and made odd hissing sounds. Rochana was about to check on it when Cion put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. "It has the Quoyock disease. It will attack you if it comes near you. I'm sorry, but I have to get rid of it!" Cion got out his gun._

"Aagh!" Rochana clutched her head. She turned and saw Jayati wiping tears away.

"What's up with you?!" Jayati snapped.

"What happened? I won't tell anyone if you care..." Rochana trailed off.

"Why do you care so much? Your the one who choked me!"

"Your the one that tripped my friend! But I've learned to move on. Can you?" Rochana stared.

Jayati sighed. "If my training wasn't training Master Skywalker and I would've died or gotten seriously injured. It would've been all my fault."

"People make mistakes! That's why he has training! Learn from your mistakes."

Jayati looked to ground. Then looked at Rochana.

"Thanks, Rochana." Rochana nodded.

"FOR NOTHING! LIAR! I CAN'T GO ON!" Jayati yelled. "I have to leave... now. Farewell, forever." Jayati extended her arms and Rochana hugged her. Jayati extended her lightsaber and Rochana forced Jayati into the wall. Jayati cut Rochana's arm off. Rochana screamed.

"I've got somewhere to be. You better hope that we don't meet again or it's gonna be more than an arm next time!" Jayati threatened. She walked out of the temple. Rochana looked the stump of an arm and passed out.


	4. ObiWan is Worried

**VERY long chapter, mates.  
**

**In the doctor room... **

"Rochana? Rochana? Can you here me? It's Fredan. Please wake up!" Fredan pleaded. Rochana eyes shot open.

"Jayati! You have to get her! She ran away! You have to-" Rochana started.

"She's gone to the dark side... too late. She's gone... are you alright?" Fredan changed the subject.

"My arm is gone... bruises... how do you think I feel?" Rochana asked jokingly.

"Master Skywalker told the medic that you are going to have a mechanical arm in a few days. What happened?"

"She made a mistake in training and was pretty upset about it. I tried to make her feel better, but it obviously didn't work."

Fredan nodded. "That reminds me of some good news! We are going to start training! Well, after your surgery."

Rochana was thrilled. But she became very tired after all this emotion. She started to yawn. Fredan bade her good bye and parted. Rochana went to sleep.

_"Rochana, listen to me. I am Obi- Wan Kenobi__. There is a disturbance in the force. There is a spy on Yavin 4. Find out or someone innocent will die. You are about to wake up. I will talk to you again, Rochana. _

This Obi-Wan was right, she was about to wake up. And she did... three days later.

_How can something so short take up something so long? Mysteries... _

Rochana set herself up. She then noticed her new arm. She saw a sleeve and put it on. "Green...cute." She got up and went into the hallway.

"How are you feeling?" Luke asked, scaring her.

"I had no idea you were there! _Key tuna umpay! _(omigod) Oh yeah, um, fine."

"Good. We will have training at 9:00. Your friend will be there."

"Master Skywalker, I had a weird dream..." Rochana prompted. He nodded.

"This old guy named Obi-Wan told me that there was a spy on Yavin 4."

"Obi-Wan is-excuse me-was a Jedi Master. So he must be telling the truth..." Luke told her.

"We're just going to look for something strange to happen," Rochana sighed.

"I guess we are, too."

**9:00... **

"Fredan, Rochana! Okay, stand here. And..." Luke lunged. Rochana forced him into the wall. Luke nodded approvingly.

_That took me by surprise. Ow! My back is gonna be bruised... _

"Good job, Rochana! Now, I'd like you both to levitate an object. To your personal strength." They nodded. Rochana lifted up a boulder, while Fredan lifted up a tree.

"Very good. I don't even have to train you guys in the force! But in combat I will. Now you will build your lightsaber." Luke demonstrated how to build one. Then he let them try. It took a couple of minutes, but eventually they got it.

"Turn it on!" Luke urged. Rochana turned hers on and the blade was green, like the crystal she used. Fredan's blade was black. Luke nodded, smiling.

"You are the fastest at putting together a lightsaber so far. Well done. You can go now."

**In the training center... **

"Fredan, a Jedi Master ghost came to me! He said that there was a spy here on Yavin 4!" Rochana told Fredan.

"A spy? Are you sure you didn't just see his name in a book and have a dream about it?" Fredan asked.

"I didn't read any books that day! His name was Kenobi-Wan Obi, I think."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi. So you're sure it's not a nonsense dream? I want to make sure."

I'm surer than I'll ever be! Please believe me! I know it sounds crazy, but I think it's true. You and me, we're going to find this person! Don't you want Yavin 4 to be safe? If you do, please believe me!" Rochana explained.

Fredan sighed. "I believe you. Oh, hey, Callion!" Rochana looked and saw a boy walking over to their table.

"Hello, Fredan. Who is this?" Callion asked staring at Rochana.

"She's my friend, too. Her name is Rochana," Fredan introduced. Rochana put her hand out. Callion shook it.

"Rochana, this is Callion. When you slept for 3 days, I was a bit lonely-" Fredan started.

"So he picked me for his other friend! He told me a TON of secrets! Like, he-"

"CALLION! Please. Stop talking!" Fredan lead Callion into a corner and started explaining somethings to him. Rochana felt awkward and hoped they would come back soon.

"I need to go get some fresh air... I think." Fredan walked outside. Rochana and Callion watched him leave.

"So rude! Interrupting me like that! NOW, I was about to say that did you know that Fredan likes someone? And not as a friend!" Callion told her smiling.

"But that's against the rules. And I know who it is. It's Jayati. No one can be tripped by someone and then stand up for them the next day!" Rochana smirked.

"I guess so! He never told me who it was. Let's go check on him!" Callion and Rochana ran outside.

**Outside... **

"I know it seems crazy, but I have feelings for her! Bye, River. Aah! What the Jam-bu are you doing here?" Fredan asked startled by their presence.

"Sorry, for wanting to know what happened to you! Fredan, what's going on? You've been acting strangely. Are you alright? Seriously, are you?" Rochana inquired worried.

"It's just I was so worried that you would never come back and I prepared myself for gloom, but now that you've came back I still am prepared for gloom. It's what we Atraxens do. Mine, just has a delay. I'm sorry for making you worry," Fredan apologized.

Rochana smiled. "Thank you."

Callion looked at them. "WE'RE BEST FRIENDS FOREVER AGAIN!" Callion yelled. Rochana rolled her eyes.

"Why'd you pick him?" Rochana whispered.

"I never realized how unpopular I was," Fredan replied.

**Night time**...

Rochana was sleeping and dreaming.

_"Rochana, you have not found the spy. You need to before someone gets hurt or worst. I'm choosing you because I know you are not the spy. Hurry! _

Rochana woke up. This Obi-Wan character was worried. She decided to go see Callion. She went to the other side of the hall and knocked on Callion's door. He didn't answer.

"Callion? Callion? CALLION?" Rochana called. No answer, no noise. Something wasn't right. She forced the door open and gasped. Callion was surrounded by a pool of blood, hole in his chest, blonde hair stained with blood, blue eyes widened with fright, and lightsaber in hand. Rochana ran out for Master Skywalker.


	5. How it All Comes Down

"Rochana, I'm sorry you had to see this," Luke told her. Rochana had found a dead Callion and told Luke.

"I was going to at some point, I guess. Poor Callion! He was so... _innocent_. Getting murdered..." Rochana trailed off.

"We need to find out soon or more people will die."

"Don't worry. I'll find them."

**In training... **

"Okay, guys. We are going to do some lightsaber maneuvers," Luke said, holding his lightsaber. Fredan got his black lightsaber out and so did Rochana.

"Now, practice on these dummies. You will duel each other later. Begin!" Luke told them.

Rochana and Fredan chopped and sliced. Soon, the dummies weren't dummies anymore. More like deformed deformities.

"Now, you must duel. This will be interesting!" Luke said, tired of spare arms and legs hitting him in the face.

"Don't go easy on me just because I have a mechanical arm, Fredan," Rochana taunted.

"Don't worry! I wasn't planning on it!" Fredan answered smirking.

Fredan lunged and Rochana front flipped over him. She tried to strike, but he blocked her. She forced him into the wall and he just jumped off. He flies down behind her kicking her back. She fell down and Fredan began to levitate her from a far up high and he dropped her. And right when she was about to hit the ground he stopped her and let her down gently.

Luke had some tamanga juice and vatuci sprouts with him. "That was interesting. Where did you learn that, Fredan?" Luke asked.

"I-I-I just thought of it, Master Skywalker!" Fredan stammered.

"Okay. Good job, both of you! I'll see you tomorrow!" Luke dismissed them.

**In the training center... **

"I love this orb! It's so pretty." Rochana was levitating the iridescent orb.

"Sorry, at training. Are you okay?" Fredan asked guiltily.

"I'm perfectly fine! Seriously! It's fine, you won fairly! If I had to lose to anyone it would to be to you," Rochana insisted.

"You shouldn't say that," Fredan said quietly.

"Oh, I'm fine! Really, I'm walking and talking annoyingly!"

"You aren't annoying. If you were like me, a lot of time would be wasted about saying nothing."

"Did you hear about happened to Callion? _Key tuna umpay! _(Omigod) It was so sad to see..."

"I'm so sorry that you saw that. But it's okay.""That guy deserved to die! He was so stupid! He was a _condloy! _So oblivious and so idiotic!" Damon crowed.

"Shut up," Rochana said quietly.

"What was that?" Damon dared her.

"_I said _shut up," Rochana repeated.

"I think I misunderstood you, repeat it again!" Damon narrowed his eyes.

"Get your whatever you hear out of checked. You losing your sense of hearing. _I said _SHUT UP," Rochana repeated forcefully.

"You dare say that to me! You are an _idiot_!" Damon walked towards her.

"I'm not deaf because I heard what you said the first time," Rochana mocked. Damon was a bomb of anger and he exploded and punched her in the face before he ignited his lightsaber. Rochana ignited her's too. She blocked all his attacks.

"Why does everyone hate me?" Rochana asked.

She finally hit Damon with the end of her lightsaber and stunned for him. Everyone in the room was staring at her.

"Oh, it's very late I'm going to bed! Good night!" Rochana left in a hurry.

She fell asleep quickly and it came to no surprise that Kenobi was there.

_Rochana be careful. The spy may be anyone! Trust no one. Except Luke, of course! Good bye, Rochana. _

"It's not that early. Master Skywalker must be up." Rochana went to Master Skywalker.

"Rochana, why so early? You... shouldn't be here," Luke stepped in front a operation table. Rochana saw a green hand hanging off the table.

"Another one? Oh..." Rochana was quiet for a moment.

"Yes. It's Damon...didn't you have a fight with him?" Luke inquired.

"You don't think I did it, do you?"

"No, it's just most of the attacks have been linked to you..." Luke thought for a few moments. "Don't trust anyone, Rochana. NO ONE. Understand?"

"Yes, master."

**In the training center... **

"Did you here about what happened to Damon? Someone said right through the head! Aren't glad that you'll never see the fool ever again?" Fredan asked happily.

"I just wish that he didn't have to die to leave," Rochana frowned.

Fredan smile faded quickly. "I need to go talk to the river. That's what I do when I'm feeling emotional. They're sorta private so please don't follow me."

"Alright, Fredan." As he left, Rochana followed him to the river. Rochana was told to trust no one and that's exactly what she did. It took a few minutes to get to the river until she blew her cover when she stepped on a stick. He turned around and saw her.

"Rochana! Why did you follow me? I thought we were friends!" Fredan asked.

"Master Skywalker told me that I had to trust no one. I'm sorry, Fredan I-I-"

"You were just obeying our master. It's okay, but please not again. You can trust me. I'm your best friend and I always will be." Rochana smiled as he said those words and she turned around and left.

**That night... **

_Rochana, someone is going to try to kill you tonight. Be careful. I advise you to trust no one. _

"Rochana! Wake up! Hurry, I saw the killer! He's coming!" Fredan yelled from outside her door. Rochana went out her door and Fredan told her where to run. It was at the balcony over the waterfall.

"Fredan, are you sure that we will be safe?"

"One of the reasons your my friend is that the killer is coming after you and you care about both of us. But no you aren't safe. Rochana, I am truly sorry that. If you must know I-"

"Hurry up and kill the girl! The fassssster you kill, the quicker you get out of here!" a snake-like alien appeared.

"Y-you lied to me! You killed Callion and Damon! WHY? Just before I die I'd like to know!" Rochana screamed at him.

"I didn't want to kill Callion-"

"Yessss you did. He annoyed you and you felt the urge to kill him. And Damon hurt Purple Eyesss ssso."

"You are the killer! I should've never have trusted you. Well, I guess Jayati and you will be having a blast together! I can't wait to find the news that you both have been married! And-"

"WHAT?! What do you mean? I hate Jayati!"

"I thought you-"

"NO."

"He lovessss you."

Rochana looked at Fredan who looked away.

"Thissss must happen, Fredan. Thissss iss for what happened to your mother. Thissss iss for your father who will be ssso proud!" the snake-like alien hissed.

"I can't do this. Not to her. Join us and you will be safe from harm, Rochana. Please. For us. For someday we could rule the galaxy. Join me."

"I won't join you. I'm sorry, Fredan, but I don't want to rule the galaxy."

"KILL THE GIRL! Sssssshe doessssn't want to join ussss!" the alien urged him.

"I can't!"

"SSSO I CAN!" the alien got out a red lightsaber. It advanced to her hissing. It was about to cut off her head when a black lightsaber came through the alien's body. Fredan winced as Rochana gasped.

"This is our last chance. Please Rochana." Fredan looked at her expectantly. Rochana shook her head.

"You are part of the dark side. _You _are the spy. I can't," Rochana whispered.

"You will always be my friend though I imagine us a bit more," Fredan spoke softly. He kissed her cheek then hopped off the edge of the balcony into his ship. Rochana ran to Master Skywalker.

**Outside... **

"Fredan? Rochana, I'm very sorry you had to go through all of this at your age," Luke said after Rochana told him everything. Rochana nodded and left.

Rochana went into her dorm and laid down on her bed. Then she burst into tears. All the times she wanted to cry she held in came out. She cried about everything. It was one of those times she wished she could escape from the world. She thought about Fredan and how he loved her. She never thought in her old life that anything would happen to her.

"Well, I was wrong."

**End of book 1**

**Yep. But there's another one! Me making another one! It will be called... oh find out when it comes out!**


End file.
